Books of Fury
Books of Fury is one of three episodes starring Buddhist Monkey, a character that is special within the Happy Tree Friends universe. Plot Buddhist Monkey is reading quietly in the middle of a library, when the sound of a page being torn from a book distracts him. Upon investigating, he is shocked to find a book lying on the floor with pages torn out of it. Three Generic Tree Ninja materialize from a table, one wearing the book Buddhist Monkey was just reading as a hat. The ninja begin coloring in, pouring water on, throwing, breaking, and tearing pages out of books, much to Buddhist Monkey's horror. This proves to be too much for the peaceful simian and he screams in rage. Buddhist Monkey grabs a card from the card catalog and throws it at one of the Generic Tree Ninja, cutting off part of his arm and scalp. He then punches the stunned ninja into a pile of books. While fighting another ninja, Buddhist Monkey grabs a large book and slams it shut, sending a shockwave of sound towards his adversary. The intense soundwave causes the Generic Tree Ninja's ears to fall off and his eyes to pop out of their sockets. As Buddhist Monkey turns his sights on the final Generic Tree Ninja, the one wearing the book on his head, it runs away on a rolling library ladder. Buddhist Monkey gives chase. As Buddhist Monkey approaches his prey, he has to pull his ladder off its track to avoid hitting a mother Panda who is rearranging books on a shelf. The ladder slams against the opposite stack of books, the force of which splits the ladder in half. Buddhist Monkey manages to stay on one half of the ladder by grabbing on with his tail, but the Generic Tree Ninja attempts to kick him off. Using his powers, Buddhist Monkey retracts a book halfway out of the shelf. The Generic Tree Ninja does not see it until it is too late. His head hits the book, decapitating him and removing his spinal cord from his body, in addition to popping out his eyes. Buddhist Monkey swings from the dead ninja's body a la a trapeze rope and catches the book that was on top of the ninja's head. He lands hard on the ground, destroying a good deal of the floor, but is relieved to find that the book is undamaged. Deaths #A Generic Tree Ninja's arm and scalp are cut off when Buddhist Monkey throws a card catalog card at him. He is then punched into a pile of books. #A Generic Tree Ninja's ears fall off and his eyes pop out upon being hit with an intense soundwave. #A Generic Tree Ninja is decapitated (with his spinal cord being torn) when his head hits a book while his body continues moving forward. Destruction #Some books have their pages ripped out. #One book has water poured on it. #A stack of books are punched in half. #All three Generic Tree Ninja's have their shozokus ripped. One from the head and hand, one from the ears, and one from the collar. #A dead Generic Tree Ninja hits a shelf and all of the books fall off. #A globe is stabbed by a pencil and is kicked in half. #Buddhist Monkey closes a book so hard that the ground starts to crack and windows break. #Buddhist Monkey moves his ladder on a different shelf causing one of the wheels to break off and the ladder to break in half. #Buddhist Monkey ruins some of the tiles on the floor and leaves a crater in the ground. Goof #When Buddhist Monkey is hugging the book at the end of the episode, his tail is missing. Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Buddhist Monkey Episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes Starring Buddhist Monkey Category:Episodes Starring Generic Tree Ninjas Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:2004 Episodes Category:Indoor Episodes